Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)
"Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)" de aparece en Just Dance 2018. Aspecto de los bailarines Clásico La rutina es dirigida por una mujer y tiene bailarines de respaldo masculinos y femeninos. J1 J1 es un hombre con cabello azul oscuro cortado al rape. Viste un vestido sin mangas azul con cuello rojo, un par de pantalones de chándal amarillos, un collar de cadena dorado, zapatos negros y gafas de sol negras. Él tiene un guante amarillo. J2 J2 es una mujer con largo cabello rizado negro. Ella usa un sostén negro cubierto por una capa sin mangas roja, un par de jeans y un guante rosa. J3 J3 es una mujer con largo cabello negro. Ella usa un sujetador azul, un par de pantalones cortos rojos de cintura alta y zapatillas azules. Ella también tiene un guante amarillo. WakaWaka Coach 1.png|J1 WakaWaka Coach 2.png|J2 WakaWaka Coach 3.png|J3 Versión de fútbol La versión de fútbol es un equipo de baile de cuatro hombres. J1 J1 es un hombre con el pelo largo y tiene vetas amarillas en el pelo. Él usa una camisa que tiene patrones amarillos y rojos y el número "9". Él tiene telas amarillas en ambos brazos. Él usa pantalones cortos que tienen los mismos patrones de su camisa. Él usa calcetines amarillos y zapatos rojos. J2 J2 es un hombre que tiene una diadema amarilla. Él usa la misma camiseta que los otros pero con el número "5" en ella. Él tiene telas negras en ambos brazos. Él usa pantalones cortos que tienen los mismos patrones de su camisa. Él usa calcetines negros y zapatos amarillos. J3 J3 es un hombre con un afro amarillo. Él usa una camisa que tiene el mismo patrón que los otros pero con el número "4" en ella. Él también usa pantalones cortos que tienen los mismos patrones de su camisa. Él tiene telas azules claras en ambos brazos. Él usa calcetines azules claros y zapatos azules. J4 J4 es un hombre con un mohawk negro y rojo. Él usa una camisa que tiene el mismo patrón que los otros pero con el número "7" en ella. Él también usa pantalones cortos que tienen los mismos patrones de su camisa. Él tiene telas anaranjadas en ambos brazos. Él usa calcetines naranjas y zapatos negros. WakaWakaALT Coach 1.png|J1 WakaWakaALT Coach 2.png|J2 WakaWakaALT Coach 3.png|J3 WakaWakaALT Coach 4.png|J4 Modo Kids La bailarina es una mujer que tiene cabello negro y lleva una corona de oro con tres gemas. Ella usa un collar de oro y una pulsera de oro. Ella usa un vestido rosa con una falda amarilla. Ella también usa zapatos de color naranja. Fondo Clásico El fondo comienza con muchos bailarines de fondo que copian los movimientos de los bailarines de respaldo en un campo africano. Durante un verso instrumental, de Freshlyground, y el verso final de Shakira, pasa a un fondo blanco con círculos de diferentes colores. Cuando los entrenadores están bailando, se deslizan por diferentes partes del fondo. Versión de Fútbol El fondo parece ser un campo de fútbol. Al principio, la palabra "GOOOAL!" aparecerá en la pantalla y, en algunas partes del juego, aparecerá humo de color. Modo Kids La rutina tiene lugar dentro de una cueva. Detrás del bailarín, hay una cascada. Aparecen varios animales, como un rinoceronte o una gacela mientras la bailarina se mueve. Al final, aparecen luciérnagas en la parte superior y el bailarín agarra una de ellas. Movimientos de Gold Clásico Hay 3 Movimientos de Gold , todos los cuales son iguales: Todos los movimientos de oro: Junte sus manos y muévalas de izquierda a derecha, que es el movimiento principal en el video original. WakaWaka gm 1.png|All Gold Moves WakaWaka gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Versión de Fútbol Hay 3 Movimientos de Gold en la rutina alternativa: Movimiento de oro 1:Con el pie derecho hacia afuera, gira tus manos en círculos alrededor de tu cabeza. Movimientos de Gold 2 y 3: Lentamente apunta tu brazo izquierdo en diagonal hacia la izquierda y lleva tu brazo derecho sobre tu pecho. P1 hace esto mientras se arrodilla frente a los otros jugadores. P2 tiene su pie en la rodilla de P1. WakaWakaALT GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 Wakawakaalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game WakaWakaALT GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 y 3 Wakawakaalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 y 3 in-game Modo Kids Hay 2 movimientos de Gold en la rutina del modo de los niños, que son los mismos: Ambos movimientos de oro:Pon tus brazos hacia arriba y abre las piernas, haciendo una pose X. Wakawakakids gm 1.PNG|Both Gold Moves Wakawakakids gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia * Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) '' es la sexta canción de Shakira en la serie. ** Además, ella es la segunda artista en tener dos canciones en un solo juego. * no se acredita como artista destacado. * Cuando se reveló la lista de canciones en el sitio web de Just Dance en junio de 2017, el icono de' 'The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) presentó P2 de esta rutina en lugar de P1 del rutina real * En la vista en miniatura para la vista previa del Reino Unido, el título de la canción aparece como "Waka Waka (Esta vez '' 'es' '' para África)". ** En el título, en cambio, simplemente se acredita como "Waka Waka". * La rutina de la versión de fútbol es una referencia a la en , para la cual se hizo '' ''. * La versión de fútbol es la tercera canción para un entrenador que otros llevarán a cabo después de '' Tetris, '' y la versión en el escenario de '' I Will Survive ''. * Los bailarines de fondo imitan a P1 y P3 a pesar de no ser las mismas apariencias. * La rutina de Modo de Niños termina antes del coro final. * Hay un pequeño error en el fondo durante la parte cuando los círculos se forman en el fondo. Un bailarín de fondo se superpone a uno de los círculos, luego desaparece. * Los avances de Estados Unidos y Reino Unido para la versión de fútbol tienen diferentes partes: la primera comienza en "Escucha a tu Dios" y termina antes de la segunda parte del puente, mientras que la última comienza en "Hoy es tu día" y termina junto con el puente. . * La versión de fútbol no tiene efectos de sonido en la versión Wii del juego. ** Este problema también ocurre con la versión de Stunt de '' Another One Bites the Dust '' y '' İn the Hall of the Pixel King ''. Galería Archivos de Juego Wakawaka cover generic.jpg|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) Wakawakaalt cover generic.jpg|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' (Football Version) Wakawakakids cover generic.jpg|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' (Kids) Wakawakakids_cover_phone_kids.jpg|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)(''Kids) (Kids Mode) Wakawaka cover albumcoach.png|Classic's album coach Wakawakaalt cover albumcoach.png|Football Version's album coach Wakawakakids cover albumcoach.png|Kids Version's album coach Wakawaka banner bkg.png|Classic’s menu banner Wakawakaalt banner bkg.png|Football Version’s menu banner Wakawakakids banner bkg.png|Kids Version’s menu banner WakaWaka_Albumbkg.png|Classic's album background WakaWakaALT_Albumbkg.png|Football Version's album background WakaWakaKIDS_Albumbkg.png|Kids Version's album background Wakawaka p2 avatar.png|Classic (P2)'s avatar Wakawakaalt p1 ava.png|Football Version (P1)'s avatar Wakawakaalt p2 ava.png|Football Version (P2)'s avatar Wakawakakids p1 ava.png|Kids Version's avatar WakaWaka pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Classic) WakaWakaALT_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Football Version) WakaWakaKids pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Kids Mode) Capturas de Pantalla del Juego wakawaka_menu.png | '' Waka Waka (Time Time for Africa) '' en el menú wakawaka jd2018 load.png | Classic's pantalla de carga wakawaka jd2018 coachmenu.png | Pantalla de selección de coach clásica's WWTTFAAltMenu.png | Versión de fútbol en el menú Wakawakakids menu.png | Versión para niños en el menú (Modo para niños) Wakawaka jdnow menu.png | '' '' en el menú Wakawaka jdnow coachmenu.png | pantalla de selección de coach Imágenes Promocionales Wakawaka teaser.gif|Teaser WAKA WAKA 300587.jpg|Promotional gameplay Carmen kissingstrangersalt wakawaka jdnow notification.png| notification (along with Carmen (Overture) and Kissing Strangers Charleston Version) Behind the Scenes WakaWaka.JPG|Behind the scenes (Kids Version) WakaWaka_Background_Rough_07-1024x576.jpg WakaWaka_Background_Rough_19-1024x576.jpg WakaWaka_Background_Rough_20-1024x576.jpg WakaWaka_Background_Rough_21-1024x576.jpg WakaWaka_Background_Rough_22-1024x576.jpg WakaWaka_Background_Rough_23-1024x576.jpg WakaWaka_Background_Rough_24-1024x576.jpg Wakawaka concept art 8.jpg Otros wakawaka thumb uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Waka waka thumbnail.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) The-Way-I-Are-Dance-With-Somebody-Bebe-Rexha-Ft-Lil-Wayne_Widescreen_293293.jpg|The mistake on The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)’s cover found on Ubisoft’s website Captura de Tela (6).png|The YEAH! feedback without effects Videos Videos musicales Oficiales Shakira - Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) (The Official 2010 FIFA World Cup™ Song) File:Shakira - Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) ft. Freshlyground Teasers 'Classic' Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Football Version' Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Football Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Football Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Kids Version' Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Kids Mode) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Kids Mode) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2018 Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) - 5 stars Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) - Just Dance Now 'Football Version' Just Dance 2018 Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) Alternate - 5 stars|8th-Gen JUST DANCE 2018 FOOTBALL VERSION Waka Waka 5 SUPERSTARS (Wii)|7th-Gen 'Kids Version' Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Kids Mode) - Just Dance 2018 Waka Waka (Kids Mode With Normal Scoring) - Shakira - Just Dance 2018 Navegación del Sitio en:Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) Categoría:Soraya Gacem Categoría:Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Trios Categoría:2010s Categoría:Grupos de Baile de Género Mixto Categoría:Kyf Ekamé Categoría:Céline Baron Categoría:Canciones por Shakira Categoría:Grupos de Baile Categoría:Canciones con Rutinas Alternativas